Love on the Internet
by AUSTINALLY FAN
Summary: They met on the Internet. They started chatting. They live in different states, so they are unable to meet. They are writing about their problems, feelings..and everything. One day, both of them find their love. But even though they've never meet in real life their feelings for each other are growing.It seems, they will never meet..but you can't run away from your destiny, can you?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, I'm writing this story with **zendayagomez**. She's an awesome friend. We live in different countries, but it isn't an obstacle to writing together! By the way, sorry for any mistakes :)  
_

_Here we go.._

* * *

_Italics- _Ally's thoughts.

**Bold- **voice in Ally's head

* * *

"Come on Ally. Let's have fun. You don't have to take it serious" Trish was trying to convince me.

"No, I'm not going to. I don't want to meet anybody on the Internet. It can be dangerous. What if you meet a bad person? Something terrible can happen" I replied her firmly.

"Oh, come on. Let's enjoy the life sometimes. This one time though. You won't have to write with anyone anymore, if you don't want to" she told me not giving up on trying.

"I- I don't know" I replied doubtfully.

"Just give it to me" she took my laptop away from me. "I will sign you in" she said.

"Tell me what nickname would you like to have?" she asked me. I seriously didn't know.

"Ummm..Maybe..BookLover95?" I replied.

"You serious?" she asked. "With this nickname nobody will never write to you" she added. "What about...Dreamer95?" she askes.

"I like it" I replied and smiled.

"It's simple, but it's great for you. It describes you in every way" she told me and I nodded. "Aaaand there you go. You can start chatting" she gave me may laptop back. I heard the sound coming from my computer. I looked at my laptop's screen and saw the information.  
~You've got 1 new message~  
So I opened it and read.

Ready1994: Helo, baby. Wanna play?

Dreamer95: What do you mean?

Ready1994: You know. You. Me. Alone. I think you're old enough for this.

"What a jerk!" I heard Trish's voice.

Dreamer95: No thanks.  
I wrote back and closed the conversation.

"Okay, Trish. This is ridiculous. I'm done" I told her.

"That was just one guy. It doesn't mean the others will be the same" she replied.

"I knew it wasn't a good idea. Let's forget about it and go watch a movie" I proposed.

"Okaaaay" she replied reluctantly. So we went to the living room and watched the movie. We also did some girls stuff. When Trish left I went back to my room. I looked at my laptop. Curiosity made that I opened it and checked my emails. All of them was about the same. but then I opened the last one:

MusicPancakesLover: Hey. Nice idea for the nickname. I really like it. It's pretty awesome how one word can describe you.  
Umm..Sorry, it's stupid. I don't know why I started with your nickname. I just wanted to write to you, buy I didn't know about what.

_WOW. This guy hasn't said anything about THIS. He seems to be nice. Maybe I will write back to him?_  
**No, Ally. This is stupid. Chatting on the Internet isn't a good thing.**  
_Who cares. I want to have fun sometimes._

Dreamer95: So are you saying the nickname describes you in every way? And what mine is telling you about me?

And I sent it. I was waiting for a response from him impatiently. I was a little afraid of what he will think about me. And then he wrote back.

MusicPancakesLover: That you dream about many things. Sometimes impossible. However, you really want them to come true. But I think you want to find the knight in shining armor the most.

(Ally's thoughts) Wow, it's really me.  
(Voice in her head) Write, Ally. Write back o him.

Dreamer95: 10 points. Man, you're good at it :p

MusicPancakesLover: And I see you're also funny. I appreciate it :D

Dreamer95: Thanks. Now, tell me something about yourself.

MusicPancakesLover: Music is my passion. I love playing many instruments. It's a great way to express yourself. However, I'm horrible at writing songs. It's not my thing. But nobody is perfect, right?

Dreamer95: I know what you're talking about. I'm a songwriter. I play piano and I love singing. But I have a terrible stage fright, so I never perform life.

MusicPancakesLover: So we have the same passion. Great :) Listen, you have to believe in yourself. You can overcome your fear, but you have to try.

Dreamer95: I don't know. I really don't think I can do it ;(

MusicPancakesLover: Of course you can! If you believe and try you can do anything :)

Dreamer95: That is deep. I think you're a deep thinker, huh?

MusicPancakesLover: Yeah. Sometimes. It depends on my mood :) Usually, when I'm playing a slow song, I think about the day when I will find the true love.

Dreamer95: I'm sure one day we will find the other half :)

MusicPancakesLover: Yeah. One day :)

Dreamer95: Oh gosh. It's so late! Sorry I have to go. I have to help my dad with his shop. I hope you will write to me again?!

Austin: For sure! Bye :)

I closed my laptop and ran to the Sonic Boom.

* * *

We hope you like it ;) And I hope it isn't that bad :) Please review ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm writing this story with **zendayagomez **:) Thanks to everyone for reviewing :) Sorry for any mistakes ;)_

* * *

"Hey, dad" Ally said with happy voice entering the house.

"Hey honey" her dad Lester replied.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" she asked her dad with soft voice.

"Yes, sure honey. What is it?" he came to Ally to listen to her.

"Ummm… So Trish invited me to a party… And I was wondering if maybe I could go there with her" she finished shyly.

"Oh, I don't know honey" he said doubting. " You know that I don't like parties. There are lots of boys and they can try to use you. And I don't want you to became pregnant" he added.

"Daaad" she said in embarrassed.

"What? You're 17, Ally. It happens" he replied seriously.

"Please, dad. I have never been at a party before. I will be there with Trish. Please let me go. Pleaseeee" Ally tried to convince her dad with puppy eses.

"Okay. Fine. You can go, but please be careful" he told her.

"REALLY!?" she shouted in shock.

"Yes. Yes. I trust you" Ally's dad replied and smiled at her.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" she hugged his dad tight. She jumped happily a few times when they pulled away. She took her phone and dialed Trish's number.

"Trish? I can go" she said happily while running to her room.

(30 MINUTES LATER)

"What should I wear, Trish?" Ally asked her best friend.

"Let me see what you've got" Trish replied and went to Ally's wardrobe to see her clothes. "No..No..Maybe... No" she was saying while she was checking Ally's clothes. "This is it!" she shouted. Trish handed Ally the black dress. She put it on and then they did their hair and makeup.

"I'm leaving, dad" Ally told her dad hugging him.

"Okay. Be home before eleven" he replied.

"Okay, bye, dad" she waved at him and with Trish left the house.

(AT THE PARTY- BEACH)

"Wow, this is awesome" Ally said when they arrived on place. She could see the DJ playing the music, people dancing and jumping happily. There was even a bonfire there. If you were tired of dancing you could sit next to it and take a rest. No matter what people were doing everybody had fun.

"Come on! Let's dance!" Trish shouted to Ally. They went into a crowd of people and started dancing. Ally could finally be herself in her dance, cause everybody was crazy and no one cared about what the others will think.

"Trish, I'm gonna get something to drink want something?" Ally asked.

"What? I didn't heard you!?" Trish shouted.

"I said: I'm gonna get something to drink you want something!?" Ally shouted back.

"No, thanks!" Trish replied.

"Mineral water, please" Ally ordered the drink. "Thank you" she said paying. She was drinking the water when somebody approached her.

"Hey, baby. Why such a hot chick like you is doing alone at the party?" somebody's voice asked. Ally saw some drunk guy and she got a little scared.

"Actually, I'm not alone. I'm with my friend" she replied not looking at him.

"I think your friend won't be mad if I will take you somewhere?" he asked smirking and touched her cheek.

"I don't want to go anywhere" she said and turned away from that drunk guy.

"Why don't? You won't be bored with me" he told Ally and pulled her to him touching her buttocks.

"Let me go" she ordered, but he didn't listen. He didn't stop touching her. She tried to free herself but he was way too strong.

"Hey! Leave her!" Ally heard somebody. She turned to see a blonde guy next to her.

"Or what?" the drunk guy asked.

"You will see" Ally's savior replied approaching him. Then he let Ally go and walked away.

"You alright?" the blonde guy asked.

"Yeah" Ally replied and looked into his eyes._ OH, God..Look at his eyes. They're amazing and hypnotizing…_

"Good" she replied and smiled at her. "Come on, let's sit there" the guy proposed.

"Okay" she agreed and smiled at the guy. "I've never seen you here. Are you new?" she asked out of curiosity when they sat down.

"Yeah, I've just moved here" he replied and gave her a huge smile. _Man, first his eyes now his smile… He's gorgeous..Please hold me..Stop it, Ally!_

"Haha" _why are you giggling, Ally? _He smiled at her once again, probably because of her giggle. "Sooo…how do you like this place?" she asked him.

"It's nice here. Really" he replied looking at her. "By the way I'm-"

"Ally!" he was interrupted by Trish's calling. "Here you are. I was looking for you. We should get going. It's almost 10 p.m." she told Ally.

"Oh. Okay" she turned to the new met guy before they left and said goodbye.

"Who was that guy? He was really cute" Trish said smirking.

"He's new here. But it doesn't matter..I probably won't meet him ever again, so…" Ally replied.

"You never know" Trish told her and they both smiled.

(AT HOME)

"Dad, I'm home!" Ally shouted when she entered the house.

"You're on time. I knew I can trust you" her dad said walking out of living room. "How was the party, honey?" he asked Ally.

"Awesome!" she shouted. "I'm sure I won't get pregnant" she said jokily and smiled at her dad.

"That's good. Really good" he replied smiling. "Go to your room. I know you're probably tired"

"Goodnight, dad" she told him.

"Sleep well, honey" he replied. Ally went to her room, took her phone and opened the chat.

MusicPancakesLover- online

Dreamer95: Hey, why aren't you sleeping yet? ;p

MusicPancakesLover: HaHa, I could ask you the same ;)

Dreamer95: I've just came back home and I thought I will write to you ;-)

MusicPancakesLover: I see you're quite a party girl.. outside the home for so long ;p What made you come back so late? ;D

Dreamer95: I was with my best friend… Remember our first talk? Sooo…I met a new guy…

MusicPancakesLover: Really? See I saw you will meet somebody ;)

Dreamer95: It doesn't matter.. I will never meet him again. I even don't know his name..

MusicPancakesLover: Never say never, Ally ;) If people are meant for each other they will find a way..

Dreamer95: Maybe you're right… But I don't think I believe in destiny…

MusicPancakesLover: I do :) Anyway, I have to go.. To next conversation :)

Ally put her phone on the bedside table and lay on her bed. _Why do I have to be so "lucky"? I met new guy and I will never meet him again..and I chat with the guy who I will never meet, too. UGH..I don't have luck in love.._

* * *

_How was that? Please review :) _


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm writing this story with **zendayagomez **:) Sorry for any mistakes ;)_

* * *

„Trish, I was wondering if maybe you could come to me and stay for the whole night, cause you know, my dad isn't at home today and I don't like to be alone. What would you say?" Ally asked Trish while they were walking to the canteen.

"Girls night out, huh?" she asked smiling and Ally nodded "Sure. Why not?" she replied happily.

"Great! Thanks" Ally said and hugged Trish. Then they went to get something for eat and drink. Ally grabbed her food with one hand and the coffee with the other one.

"So could you Tri-" she turned and bumped into a certain boy. Unfortunately, the coffee from her hand was now on that guy.

"Agh" he let the sound of pain through his teethwhile looking up. "HOT! HOT! HOT!" he tried to pull the wet part of his T-Shirt away from his skin.

"Oh My God! I'm so sorry" She was saying it over and over again trying to dry his T-Shirt. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were standing there" then she looked at him and saw a boy with blond hair, impossible to forget.

"Oh, hey. It's you" he said smiling at her forgetting about his T-Shirt. _My God, it's him..The guy from the party..and I spilled the coffee on him..Why,Ally?Why?_

"Umm..aa..H-Hey" she replied feeling a little embarrassed. "What a coincidence..I thought I won't see you again" she said.

"Destiny" he joked smiling. _Destiny.._

"HaHa" she laughed nervously_. Ally, please, don't humiliate yourself more…_ "Look, I'm really sorry about the coffee. I really didn't see-"

"Don't worry" he calmed her down. "It's okay. I have another one in my locker" he told her. "By the way, I didn't have a chance to get to know your name"

"I'm Ally, Ally Dawson" she replied and smiled.

"Ally. Nice name" he told her smiling. "I'm Austin"

"Well, Nice to meet you, Austin" she said with funny tone of voice. _Stop it, Ally._

"You too, Ally" he replied and gave her a huge smiled. _Oh Gosh, he really needs to stop smiling..His smile is too magnificent to handle it._

"Okay, I better get going, unless I want to be late for the lesson" she told him looking at her bag.

"But it's a lunch break. You have plenty of time before the lesson starts" he said looking at her confused.

"Oh, yeah. Haha. Right. So I probably should go eat this" she said pointing at her food. _ .GOD. It can't be worse.._

"Yeah. You should" he said and laughed a little. "See you around"

"Yeah" she replied laughing weirdly. Then she waved at him and went to Trish.

"Who was that hot guy who you just spilled the coffee on?" Trish asked Ally.

"That was Austin..from the party. And let's not talk about my humiliation" she replied.

"Okay. Okay. So Ally, what are you doing today after school?" Trish asked.

"I have to work in Sonic Boom, so if you wanted to hang out…sorry I can't" Ally replied.

"Would you mind if I go there with you?" she asked her.

"No, you can come" Ally replied and smiled. After the bell rang they went to their classes.

(IN SONIC BOOM)

"I'm boooored" Trish said yawning.

"You didn't have to come here" Ally replied checking her phone.

"Why are you looking at your phone all the time?" Trish asked curious.

"Am I? Noo" she replied.

"Right. Let me see it" Trish said.

"No!"

"Oh, come on. Give it to me!" Trish ordered.

"No" Ally shouted, but Trish took her phone.

"Oh, I see you haven't stopped chatting. Why is that?" Trish asked smirking.

"Curious. I guess" Ally replied.

"Ohh..Three new messages" Trish said still playing with her phone.

"Too bad that not from the right person" Ally mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing" Ally replied quickly.

"You met somebody, didn't you?" Trish asked smirking again.

"Maybeee" Ally replied shyly.

"Who is it?" Trish asked excited.

"A boy" she said.

"You don't say…"

"Let's not talk about it. It's not a big deal" Ally told her and took back her phone.

"Okaaay, Ally. As you wish" Trish replied politely. She knew Ally didn't like when someone was asking her about guys, unless it was her who wanted to talk. "Sorry, Ally, but I'm going to go home. We have a family dinner and I want to get ready" Trish said.

"Okay. See you tomorrow at school" Ally waved at Trish while she was walking out of the store. There was no customers in the Sonic Boom, so now Ally was really bored. She sat on the floor behind the counter and started writing something in her songbook.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" she heard somebody after a while.

"Yeah. Coming" she mumbled and got up slowly. "How can I he-" she stopped when she saw who was standing in front of her.

"Ally?" he asked and smiled.

"H-Hey Austin. What are you doing here?" she asked. Now, she had enough time to see how gorgeous he was. She didn't paid attention at the party and in the canteen..well, she spilled the coffee on him, so it was obviously she wasn't looking at him, but tried to dry his T-Shirt. _OH, man..I can't stop myself from looking at him..his sweet, messy hair.._

"I'm looking for some guitar. I didn't know you work here" he said and smiled again. _Oh, God. Please stop it._

"My dad own this store and I work here" she replied and smiled too. "Umm..Okay, follow me. I will show you our guitars" she told him and went to took some of them.

"Thanks" he said. "I like that one" he grabbed one of the guitars. Ally went back to the counter and she was just looking at him while he was playing guitar. And then he started singing.

**Empty days and nights so long,  
Where to go to now she's gone,  
Your world had hope but now it's clear,  
Love can also bring you fear,  
She's the first but not the last,  
But young eye's only see the past,  
You never wanted it to crash,  
But sometimes good things never last.**

**But you can't hear me when I tell you it's ok,**  
**Cause when your heart turns black it's the colors in your day**

**But it's alright to hurt inside,**  
**Cause you're still falling through the hole she's left behind,**  
**And it's alright to hurt inside,**  
**Cause you're still falling**  
**Only time will make it right.**

**She had it all she drank your tears,**  
**The double sided coin was hers,**  
**You took a gamble on those eye's,**  
**You kissed those lip's that told you lies,**  
**And now it's time for her to break,**  
**Another heart a love that's fake,**  
**You must forgive her ride her wake,**  
**She's only trying to find her place.**

**But you can't hear me when I tell you it's ok,**  
**Cause when your heart turns black it's the colors in your day.**

**But it's alright to hurt inside,**  
**Cause you're still falling through the hole she's left behind,**  
**And it's alright to hurt inside,**  
**Cause you're still falling and,**  
**Only time will make it right.**

**And every soul in life gets hurt,**  
**There's a million broken hearts falling back to earth,**  
**I know it's hard for you to see,**  
**But you've got to feel the pain to heal.**

**But it's alright to hurt inside,**  
**Cause you're still falling through the hole she's left behind**  
**And it's alright to hurt inside,**  
**Cause your still falling and**  
**Only time will make it right...**

"Wow. That was really good" Ally said when he finished.

"Thanks" he said approaching her. "I saw you with some book. What is it?" he asked.

"Umm..It's nothing. Just songbook" she replied hiding it.

"Songbook? You write songs?" he asked with surprised tone.

"Yeah" she replied shyly.

"Do you also sing?" he asked.

"Nah..I like singing, but when nobody is around..I have a terrible stage fright" she replied.

"Oh. Okay. I hope someday I will hear you singing" he told her and smiled.

"Maybe" she replied and also smiled.

"Okay. I will take this one" he showed Ally the guitar and paid for it. "Thanks. See you tomorrow" he said and started leaving.

"Austin!"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe I could show you around if you want to?" she asked shyly. She's never proposed something to a guy before.

He smiled at her and said. "That'd be great" and then he left the store. She smiled at herself and go back to working.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm writing this story with **zendayagomez **:) Sorry for any mistakes ;)_

* * *

„Hey, Ally" Austin said when he walked into the Sonic Boom. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just have to carry this box to that room upstairs" Ally replied. She wanted to take the box when Austin stopped her.

"I will do it" he told her and smiled.

"You don't have to. I'm stronger then I look" she said jokily. He let out a small laugh and so did she.

"I want to" he told her smiling and carried the box to the room upstairs. When he got back Ally took her stuff and they went outside.

"So where do you want to go?" she asked looking at him.

"I don't know. Today, you are my guide" he replied smiling.

"Hmmm…Let's think" she started thinking about some places. "I know. Do you like beaches?" she asked him.

"You're kidding? I LOVE THEM!" he told her happily and started acting like a little child. The view made Ally laugh. "Don't waste our time! Let's go!" he shouted, grabbed Ally's hand and started running.

"Austin, stop!" she shouted. He stopped and turned to her, still holding her hand. She looked at their hands and so did he.

"Umm, sorry" he told her.

"No, I was just going to say that the beach is in the opposite direction" she replied smiling.

"Oh, okay. You know what? It will be better if _I_ follow _you_" he said and they laughed. When they got to the beach Austin went surfing. Ally didn't want to go into the water, so she stayed and read a magazine. When he got out of the ocean she couldn't help herself from looking at him when she saw him. _Oh my God…He looks so hot …Wait! Did I, Ally Dawson, just said hot?...Oh my Gosh…Breath, Ally. Breath… I can't..he is..I just.. Calm down, Ally.._

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Austin asked her. It brought her to reality.

"Whaaat? I don't" she tried to sound normal, but she failed, of course.

"Allllright" he said looking at her. "Anyway, why don't you want to go swimming? The water is great today" he asked.

"I just don't like it" she replied simply.

"Oh, okay. So you are going to sit here like that?" he asked her.

"I don't know..maybe" she told him.

"I won't let you" he said smiling. "Come on. Let's go get some ice cream" he added and grabbed her hand. Austin bought ice cream for himself and Ally and they went for a walk along the sea. Suddenly the ice cream was on Ally's nose. Austin started laughing, but then he found himself under the water. Ally started to run away laughing while Austin was chasing her.

"I will catch you!" he shouted.

"I wouldn't be so sure!" she shouted back, but after a while Austin caught her by her waist. He took her in his arms and went into the water.

"Don't you dare to let me go" she told him.

"I'm sorry, but I have to repay you" he said smirking and in that moment Ally was under the water.

"I hate you" she said and splashed him with water. They started laughing. They decided to sit in the sun to get dry.

"I'm hungry" Austin told Ally when their clothes was dry.

"We could go to Melody Diner. It's a great restaurant. They serve the best pancakes on earth" she told him.

"PANCAKES! Yes, yes! We can go! I love pancakes!" he replied happily.

"So you could say you're a pancakes lover" she said and they laughed. _Pancakes lover..Do I know this? Nah, it's probably nothing._

"Let's go" she told him and they went to the restaurant. They ordered the food and then talked about random stuff. When they got their meals Austin ate pancakes so fast like he didn't see food for a long time. Ally just laughed all the time seeing him like this.

"Hello, Hello" somebody said from a small stage. "Welcome to Karaoke night! I think you know the rules, but I will tell you anyway, in case somebody new is here" the man said. Austin looked at Ally with enthusiasm, but she just shook her head. "So we will choose somebody and that person have to sing a song. It's your choice what you're gonna sing. It's that simple" he added and then chose someone. Austin and Ally were sitting there watching people's performances. He wanted her to sing something so bad, but she didn't agree.

"Let's changes something" the man said. "What would you said about a duet?" he asked. Everybody cheered except Ally. "Okay. Okay. So I'm gonna choose two people. Let's seeeee" he looked around. "Ah! You two!" he said pointing at Austin and Ally. They weren't looking, so they realized he's talking about them after a while.

"We!?" they asked in the same time.

"Yes. You two" the man replied. Austin looked at Ally who looked frightened.

"Hey, don't worry. It's gonna be fine. Trust me" he whispered and smiled. He took her hand and they went on the stage. "What song we can sing do you know?" he asked her.

"I-I don't know. Maybe 'You can come to me'?" she replied shaking. Austin told the man what they're gonna sing and the music started playing.

"Don't think about the crowd" Austin told her looking deep into her eyes. "Just look at me. There is only me and you here, okay?" she slowly nodded. She started singing looking at him.

_Ally:  
When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it_

Austin:  
And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it

Austin & Ally:  
And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
That someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

Ally  
You struggle in the side  
Losing your mind  
Lying and trying, to be yourself

Austin & Ally  
And somebody lets you  
Out in the cold  
But no where to go  
Feeling like no one can understand  
But somebody gets you

So take a breath and let it go  
And try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

Like a chain that never breaks (Austin: chain that never breaks)  
Like a truth that never bends (Austin: truth that never bends)  
Like a glue that takes your broken heart and puts it back again (Austin: puts it back again)  
It's the feeling that you get (Austin: Feeling that you get)  
It's the moment that you know (Austin: Moment that you know)  
Like no matter what the future holds  
You'll never be alone

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder (Ally: Oh, yeah) (Austin: I will be your shoulder)  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile (Ally: Be your smile) (Austin: I'll be your smile)  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be (Austin: Anything you need) (Austin: Anything you'll be) (Ally: Anything you'll be)

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder (Ally: Be your ladder)  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road (Austin: I will be your road)  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when (Ally: If you want a friend) (Austin: Doesn't matter when)  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be (Ally: Anything you'll need)  
You can come to me

Ally:  
You can come to me  
Yeah

Everybody cheered when they finished. Ally had a big smile on her face.

"See? You were great!" Austin told her smiling.

"Thank you!" she replied happily and hugged her.

"Oh, yeah! That was AWESOME!" the man said. "This is for you guys for a great performance" he added and gave Austin big teddy bear. They went off the stage and walked outside.

"Here. You take this" Austin said giving Ally a huge teddy bear and smiled.

"Seriously? Thank you! I love teddy bears" Ally replied happily and hugged Austin again. Then he offered to walk her home and she agreed.

"It was really fun today. Thank Ally for showing me around" Austin said when they got to her house.

"It was my pleasure" she replied and gave him a big smile. "See you tomorrow" she added and walked into her house.


	5. Chapter 5

___I'm writing this story with **zendayagomez **:) Sorry for any mistakes ;)_

* * *

_ITALIC- Ally's POV_

* * *

Austin and Ally walked through the school corridor talking with each other when Kira interrupted them.

"Hey, Austin. I'm Kira. Me and my girls..." she pointed at two other girls. They waved at Austin and giggled stupidly. "...think you're extremely hot"_Wow, really? I mean, it's totally normal that you approach a guy and the first thing you tell him is that he's hot. Of course, Austin is really hot, but...wait what?_"I was wondering if you want to come to my party tonight. Here's my address" she gave him a piece of paper and winked coquettishly. _OMG, too sweet. I think I'm gonna throw up._

"Sure. Thanks" Austin replied and smiled. _Oh, that poor boy doesn't know what is he getting into._

"You can bring Dawson with you if you want to" she said and looked at me with contempt.

"Wait. Did I hear well? You are inviting me to your party?" Ally asked with disbelief. _We hate each other since first grade._

"Yeah. Why is that weird?" she asked like she didn't know.

"Please, we hate each other" I told her.

"Oh, Ally. People change" she replied. _Yeah, I know she's just acting like this in front of Austin._

"Sure" Ally muttered.

"So, see you at the party" she waved at Austin and walked away.

"Are you gonna come?" Austin asked turning to Ally.

"Umm..I don't know. I'm not a big fan of parties" she replied. _I just don't buy this whole "people change" thing. I don't believe she changed for real._

"Please, Ally. Let's have fun" Austin asked enthusiastically.

"I don't think it's a good idea" she was not sure if she should go.

"Please agree. Pretty please" he looked at her with a begging look.

"Okaaay. I'll go" _I can't believe I agreed._

"Great! I'll pick you up at seven-thirty" he said happily.

"Yay" I replied with a fake excitement.

(At Ally's house) Ally's POV

"I don't know what to wear" I was in my room with Trish looking for something I could wear for Kira's party. When Trish found out about it she said she have to come to my house and pick something for me.

"Let me see your clothes" Trish replied and walked over to my closet. "No. No. Absolutely not…Perfect!" she showed me a red dress.

"I don't think so" I said. I didn't want to wear it.

"Stop talking and just try this on" she gave me the dress and I went to my bathroom.

I put on a short, tight dress. The one Trish picked for me. I can't believe, I'm actually wearing it. There's no way I'm going anywhere in that. "Trish, I'm not wearing this!" I said coming out of my bathroom.

"Why? OMG, You look totally sexy!" She stared at me like a was some kind of a supermodel.

"I don't think red is my color" well, the color was the only thing, that wasn't a problem here, but I had to find an excuse.. "Don't talk nonsense. You look hot." I knew I couldn't win with her. "Here! These heels are a perfect match." she gave me the heels my mom bought me one day. I wasn't going to wear them, but I think Trish will change it. Wow, I never knew, that heels could be that high... I took them from her and tried walking in them. They were actually not that bad. I looked at myself in the mirror. And I had to say... I looked hot.

End of Ally's POV

Austin parked his car in front of Ally's house. He went to the door and knocked. After a few seconds Ally stood in front of him in a short, red dress. His jaw dropped. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Damn, you look hot" he said still in 'trance'. But when he realized what he said he regretted it. Ally's isn't that girl you should call hot, but..beautiful. "Umm..I mean great. You look great" she smiled at him shyly. They went to his car and drove to Kira's house.

"I'm not sure if I want to go there" Ally told Austin when they approached Kira's house.

"Come on. It will be fun" Austin replied. "We will leave if you don't like the party, okay?" Ally nodded and they walked into the house. The people were everywhere. Some of them were dancing. Some of them were drinking. Some of them were jumping into the pool or something else.

Austin and Ally went outside and saw Kira in a big Jacuzzi with a drink in her hand.

"Austy! You came!" she said when she saw them and got out of the Jacuzzi. She took his hand and walked away from Ally. "We have plenty of time to know each other better. Do you want a drink?"

"No, thanks" he wanted to go back to Ally, but she stopped him.

"You want to see something?"

"Maybe later. I have to go to Ally, now" he replied and went back to Ally leaving angry Kira alone.

"I want him" Kira told one of her best friends. "Dawson is ruining my plan to get him. I need to separate them" she thought for a second.

"So why did you invite her?"

"Becausee.. There was a possibility that he wouldn't come without her" Kira replied. "I have a plan" she chose some guy from the crowd and went to him. "You have to help me boy. You see that girl over there?" he nodded and she continued. "I need you to throw her into the swimming pool" she knew Ally is afraid of water, so she had a hope Ally will humiliate in front of Austin.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Don't ask. Just do it" she ordered.

"What I will get for it?" he asked smirking.

"I won't give you anything. Do it or you will regret it" she said seriously. Kira had a power. She was the most popular and she could do anything.

"Okay. Okay"

"But wait till she is alone" she told him and he nodded. Now, she had to find a way to separate them.

"Austin! I need you to help me" she grabbed his hand and ran into the house.

"What's wrong, Kira?" Austin asked.

"Nothing. I just want to do something" she replied.

"What?" he asked and then her lips touched his. "What the heck, Kira?" he pushed her away in disgust.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it" she said touching his chest.

"I'm sorry, Kira. I have to go" he replied and went outside.

(With Ally)

She was sitting on the chair waiting for Austin to come back. She knew he's with Kira so it won't happen that fast. She wanted to get out of there. It wasn't a place for her. She didn't feel comfortable.

"Why are you sitting here alone?" she heard somebody's voice. She looked up and saw a guy standing next to her.

"I'm not a big fan of parties" she replied.

"Really? I'm gonna show you how the real parties look like" he said and after a few seconds she was in his arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Then she realized he's approaching the swimming pool. "No. Please. Put me down" she begged frightened. "Don't do this" she yelled. She started screaming when they were close to the pool. Now, everybody was looking at them. "Please" she begged, but then she felt she's falling. The next second she was under the water. She panicked. She couldn't get to the surface. She couldn't take a breath, cause the water would get into the lungs. It reminded her of the accident a few years ago. She was terrified. There was no air in her lungs anymore. Her vision was getting blurry, but then she felt strong arms around her.

Austin got out of the water with Ally in his arms and placed her on the ground. She started coughing and tears were flowing down her cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down.

"Shh. It's okay now" he was stroking her hair while she was shaking and crying. She placed her head on his chest and she could hear his heartbeat. "I'm here, Ally. You're alright" his voice was really soothing and it calmed her down a little.

"Are you happy?" Austin asked angrily the guy who did it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it will end like this. Kira told me to do this" he replied looking at Ally in shock.

"Are you insane, Kira?"

"Come one. It was just a joke" she replied.

"Just a joke? She could drown!" he shouted at her. He took Ally in his arms and went to his car. He started his car and drove her home.

"I'm sorry, Ally" he apologized.

"For what?" she asked still shaking a little.

"It wouldn't happen if I didn't take you to this party" he explain looking guilty.

"It's not your fault. Anyway, I haven't thanked you for saving me yet, so thank you" she said and he smiled.

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"It may sound weird, but.. My parents are out of the town. Could you stay with me till tomorrow? I don't want to be alone" she asked looking down.

"Sure" he replied.


End file.
